


Communication is a Three Way Street

by MenacingPlatypus



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenacingPlatypus/pseuds/MenacingPlatypus
Summary: All relationships take work, love, and a meddling monk.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	Communication is a Three Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this fic is brought to you by an unfortunate amount of time spent on the phone on hold. You could consider it part of the 'Three Sided' series, but I think there are a few details that may not totally mesh.

“Are you… hiding, Lord?”

Uhtred glowers at the turbulent ocean, ignoring Osferth as he hovers behind the Dane. The monk is a brave warrior, but Uhtred can hear the tentative shuffle of his feet on the stone ledge as he edges closer. “Perhaps hiding was the wrong word, Lord, but I have noticed you seem to be avoiding certain parts of the fortress, maybe even certain people-“

“Is there something you need, Osferth?” Uhtred grumbles, watching as the waves crash against the cliffs of Bebbanburg. There would be a certain potent symbolism to throwing himself onto the rocks of his recently reclaimed home, his body given to North Sea and his bones entombed beneath its sand. At least then he wouldn’t have to face the deeply uncomfortable situation brewing in the fortress behind him. 

“Not really,” Osferth says, voice hesitant, “but I thought there was something you might need.” The monk clears his throat. “Or that maybe you would just like to talk?” Brow set in heavy furrows, Uhtred takes a deep breath, feeling his chest expand as he resists the urge to snap at the young man. None of this is Osferth’s fault. Hell, Uhtred isn’t even sure it’s all his fault. At least some, that is certain, but how much seemed to be up in the air, depending on who one asked.

“Thank you, Osferth.” Turning to the monk, Uhtred hopes he sounds genuine. The loyalty and care of his men is not something Uhtred would take for granted and the turmoil in his personal relationships is no reason to mistreat them. “However, there is no cause for worry.” The young man still looks uncertain and Uhtred narrows his eyes. “Is there something _you_ would like to say?” He asks with growing suspicion.

To his credit, Osferth doesn’t dance around and answers Uhtred quickly. “Well, yes, actually. But I’m afraid it is a personal matter and I-“

“Out with it, monk,” Uhtred nearly growls.

“I know arguing with Finan is difficult, extremely difficult, for both of you and I wanted to see if there was anything I can do to help you two see each other’s side of it.” Osferth stands tall and sincerity radiates from him, but Uhtred fights a prickle of annoyance. He knows it is the subject, not the messenger, but still. “Also,” The monk continues undaunted, “while you have chosen solitude to, uh, ponder the issue, Finan is inflicting himself on the household guard and I daresay some of them may be on the verge of dropping dead where they stand in the training yard.”

Despite his foul mood, Uhtred gives Osferth a begrudging grin. “And you think I should take pity on them? When the Scots come pounding at our gates next spring, they will be glad for the extra hours at practise.”

Osferth returns his smile and replies gently, “It is not the men who need your pity, Lord. Finan has always had a quick temper, and I know he regrets speaking so harshly.” Uhtred glances away.

“Has he apologized to Eadith?”

Osferth looks down, hands clasped behind his back and grinning slightly as he says, “I’m not sure, Lord, but judging by the fact that he’s not laying dead in the training yard, I would suppose so.” Raising his eyebrows, Uhtred smirks.

“Fair enough to assume.” Sighing explosively, Uhtred runs a hand over his hair, the start of this whole mess. “It is a stupid thing to fight about.”

Osferth tilts his head back and forth thoughtfully. “Who braids your hair? Yes, perhaps.” The monk pauses and looks reproachfully at Uhtred which causes the older man to blink. “Fighting about how Finan feels like an unequal partner in your relationship now that Eadith has joined you is most assuredly not.”

Scowling, Uhtred twists to face the sea again before just as quickly turning back to Osferth. “He knows-“ Stopping himself abruptly, Uhtred bares his teeth in frustration and throws up his hands. Glaring at the rock beneath their feet for a moment, Uhtred can feel Osferth’s eyes on him. Looking up at the monk, Uhtred says threateningly, “You will not repeat this.” Eyes wide, Osferth nods. Swallowing, Uhtred’s voice is low as he continues. “It is easier with Eadith, but not because I love her more. With Finan…” Breathing out through his nose Uhtred struggles to find the words. “It is much harder to know what he wants. How much he wants.”

It feels silly to say, Finan is one of Uhtred’s oldest friends and beyond a doubt the man he’s closest to, has been since before his children were born. They know each other best, but there is a soft uncertainty between them now. They have become more accustomed to each other as lovers, but Uhtred can tell there are things Finan wants, but will not ask for and Uhtred does not know how to offer, especially given the lack of privacy while they were on the road. The strength of their bond combined with the intensity of this new phase is overwhelming at times. Regaining Bebbanburg together was all Uhtred had wished for, for so long, but it also brought with it new dangers and every time Finan leaves the fortress walls without him, which is increasingly often as Uhtred settles into his new role, the Dane has difficulty concentrating. Spending the time fretting about whether his ambition will be the death of Finan. Although having Finan in the fortress isn’t much better for when they are together, Uhtred can think only of the feel of the Irishman’s hands and the taste of his skin. It’s all driving Uhtred a little mad.

Add on to that the idea that Uhtred may be driving a wedge between Finan and Eadith... Uhtred has had his children, had the pleasure of a dedicated and loving wife. To interfere with the possibility of that for Finan after the Irishman has experienced such suffering in his life is too much for Uhtred to stand. For Uhtred knows that while Eadith loves and desires him, Finan is the one who truly makes her eyes shine. It is her great love for Finan and respect for his ties to Uhtred that allows the relationship between the three of them to continue so peacefully.

Until yesterday morning that is.

Osferth takes pity on the silent Uhtred and the reproach is gone from his face when he softly suggests, “My lord, please go inside. Eadith had food and ale taken to your rooms and it is getting cold.”

For a moment, Uhtred is tempted to refuse as he looks over the waves once more, but the sun has set while they have been speaking and the autumn chill is sharp against his exposed skin. The moon is large over the water, magnificent and full, and Uhtred cannot help but think of all the times he and Finan lay together under the silvery light surrounded by the serene quiet of the woods. Suddenly exhausted, Uhtred nods without facing Osferth. He’s shared enough with the monk for the day, for the year.

\--

“I saw Osferth walking in with Lord Uhtred, lady.”

Eadith sits in front of the fire in Aethelstan’s room with the young boy at her side. Smiling, Eadith thanks the serving girl, but her eyes are distant as the young woman takes her leave. Aethelstan notices her distraction and calls her name softly. She hears him on the second time.

“I’m sorry, Aethelstan, what were you saying?” Eadith blinks, trying to clear the worry from her mind.

The boy is staring at her intently. Not that he was really a boy any longer. “I said, are you alright? You’ve been distracted all day.” Eadith smooths Aethelstan’s hair back from his face.

“I’m fine,” she says, smiling reassuringly. “I’m sorry I’ve been so scattered, it’s a busy time of year. Explain this passage to me again, I promise you have my full attention.” He looks as though he doesn’t believe her, but there’s no hostility in it, only a little worry which pricks at her guilty heart. Regardless, he starts reading again and Eadith resists the urge to sigh.

Everything had been going so well. Despite what she’d dreaded when the idea was first taking shape, love and sex and friendship flow quite freely between the three of them and Eadith has never been happier. She knows Uhtred is more than content with their arrangement, but Finan she’s not as sure of. It isn’t that Eadith feels a lack of love from the Irishman, never, but his love for Uhtred had proven problematic, at times. Eadith had finally gotten him to admit his envy after he was so rude about her braiding Uhtred’s hair, of all things.

Finan had woken at dawn to deal with a problem with the watch and Eadith had lain half awake watching the sun creep across the sheets. Uhtred slept through Finan leaving, even though after he had kissed Eadith goodbye the Irishman had placed a hand on Uhtred’s hip, soft eyes roaming over the Dane’s sleeping face. Said Dane had kept sleeping with his back to Eadith, hair streaming across the pillow towards her. Finan prefers to sleep between them, so she needed to extend her arm across the empty space to twine the end of Uhtred’s long strands around her fingers. Her lord had woken shortly after and the morning began so nicely.

After, when their breathing had slowed, Uhtred sat up to ready for the day and Eadith had draped herself over his back resting her cheek against his and playing with his hair where it overlapped with her own. Uhtred had asked her braid it and she was nearly finished when Finan walked in. It was immediately clear to her that there was going to be a problem. And then Finan had opened his mouth. Later, when he came to apologize, looking appropriately sheepish, a part of her wanted to loudly remind him that he has seen her do much more scandalous things to Uhtred with more intimate parts of her body, but she knows it’s different. She even had an inkling when Uhtred handed her the leather strap he kept by the bedside, but she shares Finan’s love for Uhtred’s hair. Especially when their lord wears it loose to bed and it as silken and warm as the rest of him when he wakes. That moment of selfishness cost her.

The peace between them had been disrupted for two days as Finan brooded and Uhtred avoided. When Eadith had finally gone to Osferth for help the monk had been extremely evasive before admitting that Uhtred and Finan fought so rarely that even he didn’t know what to do other than encourage them to talk to each other. That had pricked Eadith until Osferth, seeing the morose expression on her face had comforted her with some unusually foul words for the monk about the stubbornness of men and warriors. At the end he placed his hand on her shoulder and Eadith had hugged him spontaneously. She had felt Osferth smile against her hair as he hugged her back. “This will pass,” He muttered, “They will be back to driving you insane for the regular reasons sooner than you would like.”

Swallowing against the faint remnants of her anger, Eadith smiles at Aethelstan in what she hopes is an encouraging manner. Finan has apologized and Eadith has forgiven him, but a tiny voice still whispers through her mind. The voice that fully acknowledges how much Finan truly loves Uhtred and the voice that is resentful of the Irishman’s jealousy. Uhtred and Finan are bound, Eadith knows this, has long accepted it, but she wishes they would learn to bloody talk to each other.

\--

Finan stands on the ramparts looking towards the forest. The trees cast long shadows in the bright moonlight, giving the woods an eerie appearance. Breathing in deeply, Finan adjusts his stance, sore from a day of pummeling the soldiers through training. Exercise and instruction had helped, but the restlessness had returned as soon as he was finished, so now here he stands. One of the guards is ill and Finan could think of no better excuse to avoid either, both, of his lovers. Eadith has forgiven him, but he hadn’t missed the slight narrowing of her eyes which meant that he needs to watch his footing, for a few days at least. He hasn’t even clapped eyes on Uhtred today. His lord had been incredibly evasive yesterday and downright absent today, which stings more than a little.

Knowing he’s embarrassed himself in front of Uhtred in such a way is physically painful. Finan has tried very hard not to push Uhtred too far, to not ask too much of their covert relationship, and it had been going so well. Fantastic, really, all things considered, but then, seeing Uhtred freely give Eadith intimacies Finan had tiptoed towards was too much. It was pure selfishness and he had spoken too harshly to Eadith and responded poorly when Uhtred defended her. Rubbing a hand over his face, Finan cannot stop replaying the moment over in his mind. He feels like a young girl, having thrown a jealous fit over a man and it is a singularly ugly feeling. Having no idea how to fix it, Finan took Uhtred’s lead and steered clear.

Groaning, Finan tilts his head back and stares into the blackness of the night sky. “Fuck me,” he mutters despondently.

“I would say there are enough people doing that,” a voice quips to his right. Finan looks over and has to grin darkly at Osferth.

“Not bad, Baby Monk, you’ll get the hang of this humour thing yet.” Osferth grins back before coming to stand beside the Irishman. They face the forest together and for several minutes they enjoy a companionable silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Finan watches Osferth open and close his mouth three times before any words actually leave it.

“You know, Finan,-“

Groaning loudly again, Finan interrupts his friend. “Please, Osferth, let us have some fuckin’ peace.”

A beat. “It really isn’t completely your fault.” Finan drops his chin to his chest as Osferth continues quietly. The closest sentry is far away but being careful is necessary. “I mean, it is mostly your fault, but Uhtred isn’t exactly the most adept at this kind of delicate, emotional-“

Finan jerks his head up and twists to face Osferth. Restraining his voice is difficult, but Finan manages as he hisses, “There’s nothing ‘delicate’ about it, Baby Monk. I was an idiot.” Some of the fire leaving him, Finan sighs deeply. It is impossible for Finan to wrap his mind around it, how could he possibly explain it to Uhtred? The Irishman loves and desires both Uhtred and Eadith, but in much different ways it feels like. With Eadith it is easy, but with Uhtred there is so much more at stake. The Lord of Bebbanburg has been Finan’s life for so long and the Irishman knows he will not, cannot, live without him. It doesn’t help that one relationship can be lived in the open while the other has to be hidden away.

Osferth fixes him with a disapproving look. “Uhtred loves you best, Finan,” the monk says matter-of-factly, as though he is stating the weather. “Everyone knows this, including Eadith,” Osferth adds softly and Finan looks away. “Ask all you want of him and he will give it. I’m sure of this.” There is steel behind Osferth’s words and Finan feels a massive swell of gratitude and love for his friend. No doubt Osferth has been busy meddling, but Finan knows it is out of love and that Osferth wouldn’t encourage him to do something the monk knows will fail. And Finan must admit that imagining Osferth trying to talk to Uhtred about the Dane’s feelings makes him want to snicker, just a little.

Instead, he nods and smiles his thanks. “You are getting wise in your old age, Baby Monk.”

Reaching out Finan tries to ruffle Osferth’s hair, but the younger man ducks away from his hand and retorts brightly, “Just imagine how wise I will be when I’m as old as you.”

\--

Breathing out, Finan stands in front of Uhtred’s door opening and closing his fists. He had thought about going to check on Eadith and Aethelstan, but it is late and his feet lead him straight to the deepest part of the fort. Uhtred’s door is a solid, heavy wood and has the same rugged, durable appearance as the rest of the buildings. Finan was buoyed by his conversation with Osferth, but the flutter in his stomach has returned now that he’s here. As much as he was loath to admit it, Eadith may have been right and a conversation to clear the air is necessary. His chest is a swirl of emotions as he raises his hand to knock. Normally he would walk in, but he’s uncertain what kind of reception is awaiting him.

Uhtred answers the door quickly, as though he were waiting for Finan and this gives the Irishman hope. It is so late, they are likely to be some of the only ones awake, other than those on guard, so the Dane couldn’t have been waiting for anyone else. They stare at each other across the threshold for a breath before Uhtred steps back to allow Finan through. Ducking his head in thanks, Finan enters the room as familiar as his own. He takes off the thick cloak he’d donned for his sentry duty and drapes it over a nearby chair.

Uhtred clears his throat and Finan looks over. His lord holds up a jug of ale in offering and Finan gladly takes a cup.

“Much appreciated, Lord.” Finan’s fingers brush against Uhtred’s when he reaches for the cup and their eyes meet for a long moment. Taking a deep drink to break the contact, Finan tries to cover the slight tremble in his hands. It has been stressful, this argument or whatever it is, and over the years Finan’s body has become accustomed to seeking Uhtred for comfort. Even when there had been just friendship between them, they used each other as touchstones in times of distress and tragedy. Their time on Sverri’s ship had ingrained it in them long before they reached home.

Trying to organize his thoughts now that he’s faced with actually opening his mouth, Finan struggles with where to start. He turns to the fireplace, cup to his lips and Uhtred is silent behind him. Setting the cup down, Finan faces Uhtred and is surprised to find his lord standing right behind him. The anxious coil in Finan’s stomach disappears as Uhtred grabs the Irishman’s face firmly between his hands and pulls him in for a bruising kiss.

Finan gasps and Uhtred devours the sound, hands tight in Finan’s hair as the Dane tries to meld their bodies together. Never one to fall behind his lord, Finan’s hands come up and fist in the back of Uhtred’s tunic. It has been a while since it was just the two of them and Finan starts to understand how careful they have been easing Eadith into their bed. Not that Eadith is a delicate flower, but Finan knows she has been mistreated before and neither Uhtred nor Finan have any desire for her to experience such again. The tension of the last few days disappears as Uhtred moans into Finan’s mouth. His lord’s hands leave Finan’s face and grab desperately at his clothes, breaking their kiss just enough to swear foully when the buckle on Finan’s leathers gives him trouble. Finan laughs breathlessly as Uhtred tugs the clothes into submission and returns the favour by pulling Uhtred’s tunic over his head.

The Dane kisses him like he’s trying to crawl inside Finan, and the Irishman’s head spins at the heat and the ferocity of Uhtred’s passionate assault. Making quick work of Uhtred trousers, Finan tries stepping back to admire his lord’s body and catch his breath, but Uhtred’s arms keep him close. “Come to bed with me,” Uhtred pants in his ear and Finan’s reacts bodily to the hoarse words, hands tightening on Uhtred’s hips. In the morning Finan will trace the bruises left behind with a satisfied finger, hearing Uhtred’s low, rich voice in his ear over and over. 

“Alright,” Finan grunts back, hands struggling to keep up with his desire to touch all of Uhtred at once. “Since you asked so nicely.”

With an amused huff, Uhtred pulls back slightly to rest his forehead against Finan’s. Aside from the crackling fire, the only sound is their heavy breathing as they stare at each other. Uhtred closes his eyes and Finan tightens his arms around the other man’s middle.

“Uhtred?”

Opening his eyes, Uhtred mirrors Finan’s position, arms wrapped tightly around the Irishman. There is an intensity in Uhtred’s gaze that makes Finan’s heart beat harder and his throat tighten.

“You and I are bound, Finan.” There is steel in Uhtred’s words, but his eyes are hooded, pupils blown wide with desire. “There is no other way for us, there never has been. But if we are not careful, we could lose the happiness we’ve built here with Eadith.” He hesitates and wets his lips, a motion Finan’s eyes cannot help, but follow. “You are not the only one who has felt jealousy.” The Dane admits reluctantly.

Finan is startled by Uhtred’s confession and unbelievably pleased by it, but he has to say, “You were so angry, I thought-“

Uhtred sighs, running his hands up and down Finan’s back sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. “When I saw your face, I realized how deeply it hurt you and I… reacted badly.” Finan snorts.

“There was a lot of bad behaviour going around,” Finan murmurs back and decides to reward Uhtred’s honesty with his own. “I should never have spoken to Eadith like that, but I,” Clearing his throat, Finan brushes his nose against Uhtred, “I have been foolish. I love Eadith, dearly, you know that, and I am happy with the balance we’ve all struck.” Uhtred nods. Finan’s cheeks redden and he’s tempted to look away, but the warmth in Uhtred’s eyes keeps him still as he confesses, “But it has been hard for me to share you, arsehole that I am, since I started this whole thing-“

Uhtred stops Finan with a kiss, only a soft press of lips. “I want you to be happy. Tell me what you want. Truly.”

“I want us all to be safe, to be together, that is all that matters.” Finan grins against Uhtred’s lips. “And I’ll keep my whining to a dull roar.” Uhtred starts chuckling and Finan joins him. Before long they are breathless with laughter, clutching each other and grinning like fools.

After a moment they collect themselves and Uhtred cups Finan’s jaw, thumb rubbing against the wiry texture of his beard. “Give us time, this is still new, and we’ll sort it out.” Tilting his head to the side, Uhtred looks mischievous as he suggests, “Perhaps it’s a good time for me to resume patrols outside the walls again, with you, of course.”

“You do love the outdoors,” Finan replies frankly, heart full as he pulls Uhtred tighter to his body.

It doesn’t take them long to move from sweet kisses that soothe hurt feelings back to ferociously passionate embraces as they stumble towards the bed. Uhtred is trying his best to finish undressing Finan as they are in motion and there is a fair amount of cursing and laughing as they make their way across the bedroom.

“Mary and Joseph, Uhtred! I need that ear,” Finan teases as his tunic is yanked unceremoniously over his head.

Uhtred tilts his head to the side, considering Finan seriously. “You would still be handsome without it,” the Dane teases. Finan laughs and pulls Uhtred in.

“Ears, or no ears, I am yours.”

Grazing Finan’s ear, Uhtred’s lips are soft as he rumbles back, “And you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you to the community for your support and for being so inspiring!
> 
> Apologies for any errors, editing is tough on mobile. 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
